Balish Maenam Explainations and such and Such wow
aestheticChitin AC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:26 -- 12:26 AC: soooo Im only messaqinq yu to see if yur okay 12:26 AC: and like 12:27 AC: by okay I meann 12:27 AC: donne beinq a jerkface 12:27 CT: That's DEBATIBLE, unfortunatly. 12:27 CT: Erm 12:27 CT: LISTEN Maenam, I AM sorry about 12:27 CT: WELL 12:28 CT: that. 12:28 AC: =>:( 12:29 CT: Yeah, that wasn't IDEAL circumstance. I can't THINK clearly with that much BLOOD... 12:29 CT: Ugh, it's HARD to EXPLAIN. 12:30 AC: I qett that bloodd terns yu eel Balish duh 12:30 AC: I just didnt knoww it krilled your sense of frondship too 12:31 CT: Not, it does the OPPOSITE. 12:31 CT: I really DO NOT want to ADMIT this, mind you, I've been doing TOO MUCH sharing RECENTLY. 12:32 CT: Well... You're TOO NICE to me, so, uh, it MAKES you a bigger TARGET when I go INTO one of my EPISODES. 12:33 AC: so whatt yu wannt me to cast my linne in and trall for more insultss ??? 12:33 AC: I meann I quess I could uhhh 12:33 CT: I don't KNOW Maenam, this HURTS to think about still. 12:34 AC: hellasiqh Balish 12:34 AC: HELLAsiqh 12:34 CT: I LIKE to talk to you, and find it RELAXING, but at the SAME TIME I could hurt you, so, I don't KNOW. 12:35 AC: Balish I like knoww Im kinda 12:35 AC: well uhhhh 12:35 AC: kinda nott the smartestt but 12:35 AC: I thinkk Id know whenn to book it and qett the shell away 12:36 CT: I know THAT. 12:37 AC: well then dontt feel like yu qotta protect mee all that muuch 12:37 CT: It's just HARD to THINK in a SITUATION like that. I HOPE this will never HAPPEN again. 12:38 AC: =:\ 12:38 AC: I neverr like qott that annyway 12:38 CT: Got WHAT? 12:39 AC: like yu and bloodd and junk 12:39 AC: I meann yu were practically floundderinq 12:39 CT: It's HARD to EXPLAIN. 12:40 CT: But I can TRY. 12:41 AC: shore 12:41 AC: I mean sure 12:41 CT: It's ASSOSIATED with the more VIOLENT tendacies applied to my blood caste. 12:41 CT: You KNOW of them CORRECT? 12:41 AC: like onlyy what little lobsterrdad would let me fiqurre outt 12:41 CT: Your Empress would KNOW more, of course. 12:42 AC: purplebloods arre like reaaaaally prawn to flippinq their shells and stuff ?? 12:42 CT: But she DIED, so that's UNIMPORTANT. 12:42 CT: Yes, SOMETHING along those LINES. 12:42 AC: so likke I queess yu do thatt around blood and junk ??? 12:43 CT: MOST purpleblood have VERY VIOLENT tendacies assosiated with culling those UNDER them in the hemospecturm. 12:43 CT: I have SUPPRESSED these... urges. 12:43 CT: UNFORTUNATLY, with the RECENT events going ON, I've needed to RELY on these INSTINCTS 12:45 CT: So it is HARDER to turn it OFF. Blood SEEMS to be a trigger, YES, but only when INJESTED or PRACTICALLY bathed in it, as we were EALIER. 12:45 AC: I thinkk I qett it but liike 12:46 AC: I dunno Balish yu knoww all this bloodd stuff was never 12:46 AC: I meann 12:46 AC: hellasiqh 12:47 CT: Never WHAT? 12:47 CT: Maenam, please ALLOW me to help you UNDERSTAND this. 12:49 AC: I never learned anyfin downn there 12:49 AC: I meann down in my hiive 12:49 AC: lobsterdad keppt me from learninq stuff 12:49 CT: I UNDERSTAND that, he wanted to PROTECT you from the system ABOVE. 12:50 AC: I qett that 12:51 CT: Okay WELL... Picture THIS, I have TWO voices in my HEAD at the SAME TIME. 12:51 CT: One is THIS, calm, rational, and WHATNOT. 12:51 CT: The OTHER is... Like I was on the AIRSHIP. 12:51 CT: Loud, ANGRY and VIOLENT. 12:52 AC: so likke troll Jekyll and Hyde I quess 12:52 CT: I 12:52 CT: Sure. 12:53 AC: cursed to livve two lives between a qood miind and evil desiires 12:53 AC: I thinkk I qett that 12:54 CT: It's CLOSE Maenam, I'll GIVE it to you. 12:54 AC: is there anyfin I cann do to like 12:54 CT: The PROBLEM is it's not CLEAR CUT like that 12:54 AC: hellasiqh 12:54 CT: It's like COLORED pools, and SOMETIMES they RUN TOGETHER, creating a MIDDLE zone. 12:55 CT: Where it is ME, but I'm... Freaking OUT. 12:55 CT: Do you UNDERSTAND? 12:55 AC: I thinkk so 12:55 AC: but is there like 12:55 AC: annyway to help you calm the shell downn is what Im askfin 12:55 AC: I mean askin 12:56 CT: HONESTLY, no, just IGNORE me, and let me HANDLE myself. 12:56 CT: I cannot EMPHASIZE how important it is not NOT LISTEN to me, though. 12:56 AC: =:\ 12:57 AC: I quess that makes sensse 12:58 AC: alriqht iff thats the best option than its beachy keen 12:58 AC: er peachy keen I think ?? 01:00 AC: so liike... water we supposed to be doinnq next then ??? 01:00 CT: If you SAY so. If I UPSET you again, PLEASE, inform me when I am THINKING better. 01:00 CT: Next? 01:00 AC: liike now that Vejjy's lannd is fixed and junnk ??? 01:01 AC: do we just keep qoiinq ?? 01:01 CT: To Nullar's world, YES. 01:01 AC: oh yeahh Nully's back 01:02 AC: ummm her eyes thouqqh 01:02 CT: You MAY wish to talk to her Maenam, but I do WARN you, she has SOURED. 01:02 CT: Yes, Jackie did what he SAID he would, and I failed to PLAY his game, so she LOST them BOTH instead of a SINGLE. 01:02 AC: Balish uhhhh do yu like 01:03 AC: Jackie aqqainn 01:03 AC: D:<= 01:03 AC: I cannt wait to take that jerrk down 01:03 CT: Do I WHAT? 01:03 AC: uhhh I mean 01:03 AC: oh I was qoinqq to say 01:04 AC: doo yu ummm remembber somefin like thatt happenninq somewhere elsse ??? 01:04 AC: I dont knoww why buut I like 01:04 CT: On Prospit, YES. I'd RATHER you forget about it, though. 01:05 AC: Prospitt ??? 01:05 AC: oh the qold place 01:05 CT: Yes. 01:05 CT: For GUIDANCE. 01:06 AC: so liike does that meann Jackie's beenn doinq this for a lonnq time then ??? 01:08 AC: hurtinq and krillinq dudes and just beinqq a qiqantic qlubbinq basshole ??? 01:08 CT: I ASSUME so, in sessions PAST. 01:08 CT: The OTHER Twinks are a few of his VICTIMS as well. 01:08 AC: even Libby ? 01:09 CT: In a WAY. 01:09 AC: ):<= 01:10 CT: He did what he did to Nullar, as WELL. 01:11 AC: oh that jerk is qoinqq to qett it now 01:11 CT: Yes, he IS, although not YEST. 01:12 CT: Not for a WHILE. 01:12 AC: yeahhh.... 01:12 CT: It is VERY IMPORTANT you do not ENGAGE him yet, Maenam. 01:12 AC: I wonnt Bally 01:12 AC: I meann I dont think I cann anywayy 01:13 AC: but I wont buy into his shell qamess 01:13 AC: umm 01:13 CT: It's what I CHOSE, but it has been DANGEROUS recently. 01:14 AC: Balish pleeeeeeeease dont qet yur eyes cutt out or anyfin elsse 01:14 AC: I meann I worry aboutt yu 01:14 CT: It's SWEET of you to SAY, Maenam, but if he is COMING for me, he is NOT coming for any of YOU, so it is BETTER. 01:15 CT: BESIDES, I find myself not only ABLE, but EXCITED to test Jackie. 01:15 AC: just be careful alriqhht ??? 01:16 CT: COME now, it is ME you are talking about. 01:16 AC: =:) 01:16 AC: thankss Balish 01:16 AC: and umm 01:16 AC: sorry I was mad earllier 01:16 CT: It's NOT your FAULT, it is MINE. 01:17 CT: I should have SEEN it COMING, I was the only one KNOWLEDGABLE of the subject. 01:17 AC: yeahh but I still shouldve knownn morre aboutt the bloodcaste 01:18 CT: I SUPPOSE, but if you have ANY questions, I'll be HERE to answer. 01:18 AC: thankss 01:18 AC: I think Im qoinq to look for some oldd books around my hiive when we qett there 01:19 CT: Of COURSE. Do be CAREFUL in Nullar's LAND, by the WAY. 01:19 AC: Ill try 01:19 CT: We don't KNOW how DANGEROUS it is yet. 01:20 AC: afterr those birddudes Im not surprissed 01:20 AC: oh and umm I havve a qift for yu and Libby 01:20 CT: Oh? 01:20 AC: Ill pass it on the nexxt time we meet upp 01:20 CT: Okay... 01:21 CT: May I RUIN the suprise? 01:21 AC: lol weeeeellllll 01:21 AC: lets just sayyy 01:21 AC: its a 01:21 AC: =:D <- sets up banners and everythinq 01:21 AC: NIADIS 01:22 AC: ORIQINALLLLLL 01:22 AC: *confetti errywhere !!!* 01:22 CT: Oh, ALRIGHT. Yes, your WORK is always APPRECIATED. 01:22 AC: lol totes =;D 01:23 AC: see yu later Bally !!! 01:23 CT: Right, I'll SEE you LATER. 01:25 AC: and um 01:25 AC: say hi to Libby for me !!! 01:25 AC: <> 01:25 CT: Sure I 01:25 CT: i 01:25 CT: uh -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:26 --